


De canne et de lèvres

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Leur relation particulière s'est construite sur les cendres de la dernière guerre des sorciers, envers et contre tout.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	De canne et de lèvres

**De canne et de lèvres**

Ginny transplana chez eux, après une autre journée de travail assommante et crevante. Elle s'était enfermée dans une sorte de monotonie abrutissante et la seule chose qui l'en sortait c'était lui : l'homme de sa vie. Et qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Ron ou ces parents, c'était sa vie et pas la leur ! 

\- Bonsoir chérie. 

\- Bonsoir Lucius. 

\- Alors ta journée ? lui demanda-t-il

\- La même. Enfin non pardon, j'ai croisé Ron. 

\- Tiens donc, je suppose que cela s'est mal passé. 

\- À ton avis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit cette fois ? 

\- Que je devrais trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop vieux pour avoir des enfants. 

\- Parce que tu veux avoir des enfants maintenant ? demanda-t-il moqueur

\- Par Magia non, mon rêve n'est pas d'avoir une maison, un chien et trois enfants. 

La rousse était passablement en colère, Ron n'était pas le premier à lui avoir fait cette réflexion malheureusement. 

\- Un manoir c'est mieux qu'une maison, rétorqua le Lord

\- Et. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. D'enfants. C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? 

\- Chez certaines personnes oui. Et j'avoue ne pas en vouloir non plus alors ça m'arrange. 

\- Drago t'a entièrement épuisé ? 

\- Y a de ça en effet. Mais … tu te vois expliquer notre première rencontre à notre enfant si on en avait un ? 

\- Tentative de meurtre, pas fameux en effet.

Le blond s'approcha alors d'elle et captura ces lèvres. Il approfondit leur baiser et commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieur de sa compagne. C'était un rapport de force constant entre eux, c'était ainsi que c'était construite leur relation. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement, le problème n'était pas là, il n'y avait pas de problème d'ailleurs, c'était un sentiment de domination mutuelle qui les animait. Mais qui disait domination disait de l'autre côté soumission et tout cela n'était possible que si ils se faisaient confiance, ce qui était le cas. Mais cette confiance avait mis longtemps à s'installer. 

Lucius détacha ces lèvres de celles de sa femme, dont quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulaient. 

\- Ce que tu as commandé par hiboux est arrivé, lui dit-il, à quoi est-ce qu'elles vont te servir ? 

\- Elles sont pour toi Lucius, pas pour moi. 

\- Ah bon ? Et tu crois que tu seras capable de me les mettre, petite insolente ? 

\- Sans problème. 

La rousse lui souriait, de la manière qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait jouer avec lui. Fort bien, ils allaient jouer alors. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius fit apparaître le dit objet aux poignets de Ginny. 

\- Tu disais ? 

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire carnassier et prit une de ces mèches de cheveux roux entre ces mains. 

\- J'ai bien envie de te faire goûter à ma canne, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

\- Après dîner chéri voyons. 

§§§

\- Tu parlais de rêves Ginny, et du fait que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants. Quels sont tes rêves alors ? 

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, Ginny dans les bras de Lucius. 

\- Je veux avoir une carrière et un métier dont je serais fière. Et vivre le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés et rien d'autre. À ce moment-là, ma vie sera parfaite. 


End file.
